SOLO
by MirageRaindrop
Summary: Mikan Yukihira a guitar prodigy wins a competition in the nation-wide 'Can you Rawk'. And receives a prize of a attending the school of Nohara Academy Of Fine Arts with a full scholarship. Through these tough times,Mikan learns from her heart-ache that going solo,makes you a stronger and better person.
1. Chapter 1

SOLO.

Written By:MirageRaindrop.

Disclaimer:I do not own Gauken Alice.

* * *

You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody,But in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me,I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist,As if you're gonna get away with this, you're not sorry...

-Demi Lovato.

* * *

_12 years ago..._

I was looking at a sign that said,''Electric Guitar contest''.

I tugged on my mothers t-shirt and pointed to the sign,''I want to join''i said.

My mother weakly smiled,''But mikan,you are only five years old,we only put you in toddlers guitar less-''.

I pointed to the text under the title,'For kids 5-11'.

My mother smiled and bended down to my height,''Okay fine,but lets compremise,if you lose i will keep taking you to toddlers lessons in piano,if you win i will buy you a electric guitar and take you to grown up-''.

My eyes shot eyewide in excitement,''THANK YOU MOMMY''i yelled.

I dragged her arm towards the man who was tuning his guitar.

''I want to join''i said smiling.

The man stopped tuning his guitar and looked at me,then my mother.

''The sheet is their,we start auditions tonight at 7:00 pm''he said pointing to the sheet.

_Of course i won the contest earning my guitar lessons,and a electric guitar._

_Many would say that i was a extremely talented prodigy._

_But i wouldn't say that i was talented,many others were better than me._

_So i studied and did my homework quickly just so i can practice my vocals and guitar after school._

_And everything was worth it since it lead up to this..._

* * *

12 years later... (Mikan is 16 years old).

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as i brushed my teeth.

I had bed hair,braces,and a flabby tummy when i was younger.

I couldn't belive that i was petite,man puberty done me good.

I laughed,but suddenly i choked on the foam and coughed it out.

* * *

''MOM DID YOU GET THE MAIL''.

My mom looked at me with a confused face,''What do you mean''.

''THE LETTER FROM NOHARA ACADEMY OF FINE ARTS''I yelled.

''Now that you mentioned it,their was a stamp on the mail that said N.A.A-''.

I dashed to the front door to see if anything went through the all of a sudden,a fat stack of mail slid through the slot.

I took it before it fell to the ground causing the mail-man to bump his head against the door.

''GOMEN''i quickly said then dashed to the table.

* * *

I spreaded the mail out on the table,then went through it.

Finally after 5 minutes of searching,a blue mail stood out behind a white package,i quickly took it and found the stamp 'N.A.A.'.

Excitement took over me,i started to squeal like a fan-girl.

''Okay''i told myself as i took a deep,long breath.

I opened the mail slowly...

* * *

_Dear Mikan Yukihira,you have been selected from the fine art competition to attend N.A.A. for a scholarship._

_Your school i. information is located in the white package._

_ Sincerly, _

_ ._

* * *

I could not belive my eyes,all those years of my hard work...FINALLY paid off.

''MOMMM,I GOT IN''I yelled.

My mother stared at me eye-wided,''YOU WHAT-''.

''I GOT A SCHOLARSHIP TO ATTEN NOHARA.

My mother ran to me and hugged me tightly.

''If only your father could see how proud i am of you''She said ruffling my hair.

I giggled,''i know''.


	2. Chapter 2

SOLO

Written by:MirageRaindrop.

Disclaimer:I don't own Gauken Alice.

* * *

I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole down at the bottom of your soul,Didn't think you could go so low,Look at what you've done, you're losing me, here's what you've won,Got me planning to go solo, solo...!

* * *

I looked down,seeing the beautiful lights of tokyo in the night.

''Wow''i said to myself.

''Amazing right''a voice said.

I turned around in my seat,and saw a handsome boy my age looking at me.

''Yea..I guess''i said nervously.

''I know i'm a stranger,but i'm not rapist''he nonchantly said.

I giggled at his smart remark.

''I'm sorry,it's just that i'm not used to traveling alone on a plane,espescially tokyo''I said.

''Oh i see''.

''By the way my name is Mikan''i said.

''My name is you-chi''he said.

I smiled at him then turned my attention towards the window.

''Who are you visiting in tokyo''i said.

''Nohara Academy of Fine Arts''he said.

I looked at him eye-wide,''No way me too''.

''Whatever''he said montonusly.

I frowned at his crude attitude.

''Meany''i said.

He laughed,''Shut up immature otaku''(he's reffering her as a cliche shojo manga story).

''Why you bas-''.

Suddenly the plane rumbled and hit my head against the chair against me.

''..Itai..''i said.

He smirked,''Should've put on your seat belt before landing''.

I stuck out my tounge and fastened my seat belt.


	3. Chapter 3

SOLO.

Written by:MirageRaindrop.

Disclaimer:I don't own Gauken Alice.

* * *

You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even stay on keyIf real life is such a mystery why don't you just stick to acting?Oh, here we go again, you couldn't find my number until whenYou thought that you could get to my best friendWithout a script your game is lacking

-Gauken Alice.

* * *

I walked through the academy walls,gripping my guitar case strap in anxity.

What if,What if i can't make it through one month..?

I walked into the schools office.

''Hello i am Mikan Yukihira''i said to the lady behind the counter.

She smiled and eyed my school I.D. that i was wearing.

''Hello Miss Yukihira,your materials,and scheduals and uniforms are in your dorm,'251'.

She handed me a key and smiled.

''Have a great day''she said.

* * *

I walked up-stairs,thinking about my school scheduals.

I quickly walked up the top of the stairs,and searched for the room number '251'.

Then finally after a minute of searching through doors,i found dorm number '251'.

I slowly twisted the door-knob,then i opened it slowly.

My eyes bulged out.

Everything was all rich and fancy.

A walk-in closet,a balcony,bathroom,and huge bedroom with a living room.

''Its so beautiful''i whispered.

I jumped on the bed forgetting about the bags i left on the ground.

''Can this place get any better''i said happily.

* * *

''Who said that new student can join here and get a scholarship''Luna said with a disgusted tone.

''She might steal all the attention away from us,so may i suggest sabotaging her till she is a loner''Sumire said twirling he hair.

''No way,i have a better idea''Luna said while smirking.

Sumire nodded fixing her glasses to be straight.

''Sumire,remember the saying'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'.''.

Sumire smiled,''I know what your going to do and i love it''.

Luna turned around and crossed her arms,''Yes,the worse of all...Plan _z''she said while smirking._

* * *

I walked through the halls wearing my new uniform,it felt really cozy.

A whit polo,with a neutral cardigan that has a pocket,a mid-length plaid skirt that reaches your knee.

''I could sleep in this''i whispered to myself.

I dreamingly thought about all the yummy-food i would devour at the food-court.

Suddenly a arm linked around my arm.

I looked sideways,and saw a pretty-neat looking girl smiling next to me.

''Hi,so your the new girl''she said.

''Yes i am''.

''By the way,my name is Luna and i would like to be your best friend''she said with a cheery-voice.

''Um...Okay?..I am Mikan''i said.

''Glad to meet you Mikan now...Lets go to the food-court''she quickly said.

''Oh i was just going there too-''.

She dragged my arm towards the food court.

* * *

We both walked in,her arm still linked in mine (Just like married couples...).

She pulled me towards a lunch table and forcefully sat me down with a group of 2 girls who looked smart and elegant.

''Girls this is Mikan,the newest member of the pack''Luna said cheerfully.

''Sumire this is Mikan,Mikan this is Sumire,Nobara this is Mikan,Mikan this is Nobara''Sumire said.

''Hey''they both said in harmony.

I smiled slightly and then looked towards a table full of handsome boys.

I pointed to the table,''Who are they''.

Luna smiled then said,''They are the prince's of Nohara Academy,i'm dating the leader''.

I raised my eyebrows then turned to Luna.

''When are we going to eat lunch''i asked.

Luna smirked,''Right after this''.

She stood on the table,causing people to look at her.

''Hello Nohara Academy,i'd like to make a special announcement''.

Everyone silenced and focused on Luna.

I looked at sumire and Nobara but they just smirked at me..

'Weird'i thought.

''As you all know,a new student with a scholarship has just arrived here''.

''And you also know what we do to fresh-meat''.

Luna looked down at me and smirked,''Show your talent,becuase after all this is a talent Academy''.

I stared at her with my eyes wide,''What''.

''You heard me fresh-meat,show your talent infront of us...But i could understand that you have no talent-''.

''Give me a mic and a electric guitar''i said interuptting her.

Everyone gasped in shocked,who'd dared silence _the ever so great Luna._

''What did you say''luna said with her teeth clenching in a fake smile.

''You heard what i said,**_give me a mic and a electric guitar_**and i'll play right here right now''i said while smirking.

luna scoffed,''SOMEONE BRING HER A MIC AND ELECTRIC GUITAR''she yelled out.

''And so we will see who fails''luna said while smirking.

''Watch me''i said.

A boy came up to me with a mic and a electric guitar.

I stood ontop of the table putting on the electric guitar strap.

I scooted Luna away,''Move''.

She furrowed her eyebrows and came down.

I smirked and started to strummed fast on the guitar.

**"Got Dynamite"**  
(By:Demi Lovato).(a/n:I prefer listening to this,it fits in well with the fanfic :D).

I can't take your hand and  
Lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel what you don't feel  
But you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

Got dynamite?  
Got dynamite?

I can't paint this picture  
Just so you can hang it  
I can't wait for you to understand  
If you just don't get it  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

When the walls come crashing down  
I hope you're standing right in front of me  
Where my past lies all around  
'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene  
And make the walls come crashing down

Got got dynamite...! (start when she starts to sing high).

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

Got dynamite?  
Got dynamite?  
Got dynamite?  
Got dynamite?

* * *

I panted and looked at everyone.

They all stood up and clapped loudly,and wooted.

I bowed,then looked down at Luna and smirked.

She scoffed and crossed her arms.

I smiled and continued bowing.

I got down from the table and strolled outside the foodcourt.

* * *

''Natsume,that girl is pretty intresting''Koko said with a smirk on his face.

Natsume looked at him and smirked as well,''And i'm going to make her mine''.

Ruka looked at natsume eye-wided,''What about Luna''he said.

Natsume laughed,''Relax im just going to toy with her,and when im tired,i'll break up with her''.

Ruka frowned,'this isn't at all what the old natsume was'he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

SOLO.

Written By:MirageRaindrop

Disclaimer:I do not own Gauken Alice. **(A/N:Hello everyone,i've edited the few chapters back,so please read them before reading this,just so you won't get confused)**

* * *

You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even stay on key,If real life is such a mystery why don't you just stick to acting?

-Demi Lovato.

* * *

I walked out of the cafeteria feeling satisfied to myself,the bitch got's what she wants.

Suddenly,i hand pulled me into a dark corner,''You've got gut's to sing to the entire academy''a voice said.

I turned around and saw a elegant girl with short hair staring at me.

''Who are you''i asked.

''My name is Hotaru Imai''.

''I'm Mikan-''.

''Yukihira,everyone knows''she said interuppting me.

I laughed.

''Anyways your my friend,i like you but im only saying this to you once...''.

''Don't fall for Natsume hyugga,he is cunning''Hotaru said.

I looked at her.

''Okay i won't ever fall over this cunning Natsume''i said.

''Good,now lets head back to our dorm''.

''What do you mean,am i supposed to be living seperate''.

''We are roommates Mikan''she said.

I looked at her and smiled,''thats great right''.

Hotaru smiled,''Of course it is''she said.

I grinned and followed her up-stairs.

Well i guess this day isn't that bad...


	5. Chapter 5

SOLO.

Written By:MirageRaindrop.

Disclaimer:I do not own Gauken Alice.

* * *

(**Special Omake).**

* * *

I walked down the hallways,girls usually swooning over me.

As usual i am still charming or whatever the fuck girls call me.

Fuck its getting annoying.

''Hey dude whats up'' Koko said putting his arm around me.

I pushed his arm away and continued walking faster.

''Wait up''he said.

* * *

I opened my locker and put my shoes in.

Suddenly i noticed a pink letter in the back.

I took it and and opened it.

''Another damn confessing note''i said.

I threw the note away in the trash can.

All of a sudden koko showed up behinf the trash-can.

''Dude,thats cold,throwing this precious note away carlessly''he said smirking.

He walked besides me and waved a newpaper in my hand.

'Girl rocks out cafeteria'.

''I guess your aiming for this chick instead''koko said smirking.

''Shut up''i said pushing away the newspaper.

''Your ex-crush...''.

My eyes shot open.

''Where the hell did you hear that''i yelled at him.

''Heller from nonoko the one who knows every gossip rumor''.

''That might me a god-damn rumor,so don't belive those fucking lies''i said.

Koko sighed and sat on the bench.

''One day Natsume,i think your going to regret everything you did becuase of...''.

''Becuase of what''i asked.

''Nevermind...I'll leave you to figure that out''koko said while smirking.

I scrunched eyebrows and walked back to class,''Idiot''i muttered.

Koko smirk grew wider,''I love playing this_**sly**_ game''.


End file.
